


"made by satan"  hope mikaelson & sabrina spellman

by Aesir_Wings



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, F/F, F/M, Hope is a flirt, Landon is a nice kid, Lizzie and Josie adopt Sabrina, M/M, Madam Satan ships them, Salem can talk, She also gay panicks a lot in front of pretty girls, Specially Sabrina, Yes Hope and Sabrina fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: 《☆𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧☆》𝘐𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘸𝘯.Or,After finding out that the devilis her father,-and selling her soul tohim,but that's not important now- 𝐒𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐦𝐚𝐧 is sent to theSalvatore Boarding School and meets 𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐨𝐧.





	"made by satan"  hope mikaelson & sabrina spellman

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on wattpad with the same name under the user @JustAWonderlandGirl

____________________

Sabrina Spellman didn't have a normal childhood.

_I mean,how could she when she's a witch and had a talking cat._

But that's beside the point.

The thing is,when all witches and warlocks from the Church Of Night completes their sixteenth birthday,they go through a ritual called **The** **Dark Baptism**.

And that is when the role '_sell your soul to the devil_' problem began.

And _oh_,of course Sabrina had to find out that her late parents made a deal with the 'almighty' Dark Lord himself and now she's the literal Spawn Of Satan.

So yeah,Sabrina Spellman did not have a normal childhood.

____________________


End file.
